Tower of the Hidden Princess
.png |story = |Queen Shion|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Little Shion|Floor Reward |Teen Shion|Amalgamation |Lovely Shion|Amalgamation |Clarice|Archwitch |Kaede|Amalgamation |Shion's Wreath|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Amber Necklace|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Lilac Dress|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Royal Tiara|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Dandelion Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Kaede Shard (Yin)|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Kaede Shard (Yang)|Amalgamation Material |Daisy|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Peony|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Lira|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The of the Hidden Princess is now available! ■Details regarding the event The of the Hidden Princess is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring Pass from defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! When the Gauge is emptied, you will enter Chance period. During Chance, attacks inflicted break the damage limit, allowing you to deal a large amount of damages! You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you proceed to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the more powerful bosses will appear and the better chance of obtaining extravagant rewards. ■Appearance of another Rune Boss during the second half! A second Rune Boss KAEDE will appear during the second half of the event starting 12:00 on October 10th (JST)! You can obtain SHARD (YIN) card and SHARD (YANG) card as a reward for defeating the Rune Boss KAEDE. If you amalgamate SHARD (YIN) card and SHARD (YANG) card, it will become UR KAEDE. You can obtain SHARD (YIN) card as a 20 000th Floor Arrival Reward! GUR KAEDE Autumn Breeze Lv.10（MAX） * Resurrect and fully recover all allies / 20% chance * Activation: 3 times ■Ticket for the event-limited BOX Summon has been added as a reward! You can obtain a maximum of 19 tickets for the event-limited BOX Summon as a Floor Arrival Reward! In addition, you can also obtain a maximum of 25 tickets as Special Login Bonus during this event! Don't miss the chance to get and take advantage of the featured cards with event-limited skills! ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR SHION card, that can be obtained as a Floor Arrival reward and as a Rune Boss reward, is amalgamated with a material card, it will become the GUR SHION card! In addition, if TIARA material card, that can be obtained as within 1000th ranking reward, is amalgamated with GUR SHION card, it will become the LR SHION card! Plus, if DRESS material card, that can be obtained as within 3000th ranking reward, is amalgamated with GUR SHION card, it will become the GUR SHION card! ※Amalgamation will strengthen the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. ※You can obtain the material cards as a Arrival Reward and/or Boss Reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, SR material cards can be obtained from summons. GUR DAISY, GUR FLORA and GSR LIRA are powerful special cards equipped with a second skill that can be obtained from performing an amalgamation. ※UR DAISY, UR FLORA and SR LIRA can be obtained from a summon. In addition, the Archwitch CLARICE will randomly appear in the Celestial Realm map 1 during the of the Hidden Princess event! You can obtain this card as a reward for reaching the maximum likability of this Archwitch or as a reward for defeating other Archwitches! ※Points will not be received for defeating CLARICE. Don't miss the chance to obtain CLARICE and use this card advantageously for the event! Event Period: 12:00 on October 2nd ～ 11:59 on October 17th (JST). Special Login Bonuses Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.